Bigger
by TheRammbler
Summary: First, I made a mistake! Gohan is at Videls' and Goten is at Trunks'  he just left 10 minutes ago . Anyways... Goku comes home from the Brief's home, acting funny. There is a carrot involved. O.O Rated M for lemon. I promise the next chapter'll be better!
1. The Carrot

**A/N: Hi there! It's the Rammbler! I don't own anything! As in DB, DBZ, DBGT, ETC...*if only! I'd be RICH!***

**Hope you like the story! Constructive Critisiscm appreciated! Also, this sort of takes place after Goku saw Vegeta and Bulma...getting it on...yeah...The incident originated from my other story but this story takes place at the end of Dragon Ball Z...say after the OVA (lol, Tarble, Abo-Cado)**

** R&R! Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: The P.O.V's change like crazy, but hopefully you'll be able to bear it. I hope it's okay, if not, leave a message in your REVIEW (hint,hint, I want reviews, people!) and I'll try to change it A.S.A.P!**

**Also, there's (what's SUPPOSED to be) LEMON. I'll leave you a warning before it starts, though some perverse conversation may occur before the warning...**

**[]= Author thoughts. ()=Character thoughts...within thoughs. _Italicized _words are character thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Goku came home a little later than usual that night, with a slightly worried look on his face.<p>

Chi Chi, the ever concerned wife, and surprised that he was worried rather than his usual happy-go-lucky self (especially around dinner time) turned off the stove and walked towards him.

"What's wrong Goku-sa? Did you get in another fight with Vegeta? You'd better not have. Especially after I sent you there to ask the Briefs to come to the picnic next week. What did they say, anyways?"Chi Chi looked at Goku expectantly.

"Goku?" Chi Chi repeated, as he stared off at the space in front of him.

"Huh?" Goku looked at her.

Chi Chi sighed, "What did Bulma and Vegeta say about coming over next weekend for the picnic?"

"Oh." Goku said, a solid blush devouring his face, "They were a bit...busy?"

"Busy? I thought that Bulma was going to stay in and work with her dad at the lab today? And I know Vegeta was probably training again. What were they doing, then?" Chi Chi asked, turning the stove back on and mixing a pot. Dinner was almost done, and she didn't want to delay any longer if she could help it, not now that Goku was home.

"They were just busy is all. Hey, Chi Chi?" Goku asked, taking a seat at the dinner table.

"Hmm?" She replied, taking out a bunch of bowls and plates, and filling them up with vegetables, noodles, meats, pastas, breads, fruits, etc.

"Who's...Where are Gohan and Goten?" Goku looked around the kitchen, wondering why his sons weren't at the table yet; it was almost time to eat!

"Goku." Chi Chi sighed, "You know Gohan's married now, why would he be here for dinner? And Goten is at Valese's house...kids these days! No shame! Just go out with one person and dump them! Then go out with another and get dumped! Over and over until they find "the one" and marry them! Only to get a divorce! Really, they shouldn't go out with anyone unless they want to marry them, and they shouldn't marry them unless they won't get a divorce! I mean, look at us! We've known each other since we were children and have neither dumped nor been dumped nor been divorced! That's how it **should** be! You should talk to Goten about that, you know. Right Goku?"

"Y-yeah..."Goku laughed, not really worried about his second son's love life at the moment. "So, umm, Chi Chi?"

"Now what, dear?" Chi Chi answered as she put bowl after bowl and plate after plate of food in front of Goku, putting a single, big, plate in front of her seat along the way.

"Who's bigger? Me or Vegeta?" Goku asked, grabbing his first bowl and tipping the contents into his mouth, hoping to conceal the his embarrassment on his face.

Chi Chi took her seat, smiling. "Of course **you're **bigger, honey. No offence to him, but Vegeta is pretty short. And he's also more lean than buff, whereas you're all big and poofy! Like a balloon made of steel." Chi Chi giggled, trying to get her husband to shut up and eat some more.

"Thanks Chii, but I don't mean it that way. I meant who's bigger **down there**." Goku emphasized as he devoured everything on his 4th plate, ChiChi watched on, glad to see Goku stuffing his face again.

Then, realizing what Goku just said, choked on her fork for a few seconds, before looking up at her blushing husband, who was trying to hide his face behind yet another bowl of food.

"G-Goku!" Chi Chi stuttered, "How would I know? Have I seen Vegeta's p-! Privates!"

Goku looked at Chi Chi, his brow furrowed. He looked at the pile of fresh vegetables on the table and grabbed a carrot that was significantly larger than the others.

"It was about this big." Goku declared as he held the carrot up to Chi Chi's face.

Chi Chi's jaw dropped wide open. "Wow...WH- HOW THE HECK DO **YOU** KNOW THAT?" Chi Chi screamed, but almost immediately put two and two together. _Goku comes home looking flustered and upset and asks who has a larger *****, him or Vegeta. When I asked him what Bulma and Vegeta were doing, he said that they were 'busy'. That means that Goku saw Vegeta's ***** **because** they were 'busy'... Oh my gosh!_

"I-I said they were busy..."Goku mumbled, then he suddenly got up. "Chi Chi!"

"Y-yes?" Chi Chi answered, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"I want a mouth present!" Goku stated, fisted hands on his hips, an innocent smile spread across his face.

_[For those of you who haven't watch [TFS DBZ ABRIDGED, Christmas Tree of Might];"MOUTHPRESENT=BLOWJOB"]_

"WHAT! NO!" Chi Chi exclaimed.

"I wanna know who's bigger! Me or Vegeta!" Goku retorted.

Chi Chi looked at the carrot that took the place of 'Vegeta'. _No way, he's too big. There's no way Goku is bigger than Vegeta. But I can't tell him that...Urgh!_

"Fine!" Chi Chi said, deciding to give in and then, later on, lie and say that Goku was bigger.

"Thanks, Chii!" Goku smiled at her, and took a seat to finish his meal. Chi Chi just silently ate her food, catching a glance at Goku every now and then, dreading bedtime.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Chii, are you ready?" Goku smiled innocently at Chi Chi, as though he didn't just demand a mouth present. He had just gotten out of the shower and he was as fresh as a flower. But that innocent freshness wouldn't be staying for long.<p>

"Ready as I'll ever be" Chi Chi sighed. She really didn't want to do this. At least not because of Vegeta not being able to keep it in his pants and away from Goku. She hated that Goku had seen Vegeta and Bulma getting all passionate. **Especially** in front of her poor, sweet innocent Goku! But at least that scenario was better than the one that flashed in her head for a moment when she heard that Goku had seen Vegeta's... carrot. The scenario of Vegeta and Goku fighting and then progressing to the point that they got gay with each other...

Chi Chi shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at Goku, who sitting on the bed, nude and smiling.

Chi Chi almost burst out laughing. Goku had his legs crossed and was facing her. But his hands were still covering his crotch. He blushed as Chi Chi let out a slight giggle.

"What?" Goku demanded, embarrassed.

"Oh, nothing.." Chi Chi teased, getting up to wash her hands the 8th time since dinner ended. She came back and looked Goku in the eyes. "Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, isn't it kind of silly for you to do this just to find out who's bigger?" Chi had hoped he'd change his mind after eating dinner, but his curiosity could not waver, he **really** wanted to know. Chi Chi giggled to her self.

"What?" Goku asked Chi Chi, confused at why his wife was laughing when barely a second ago she was so serious.

"Well, since you're so intent on finding out who's bigger, I sort of imaged you giving yourself a hand job and going over to Vegeta's to _ask him_ who's bigger. The look on his face would be priceless, don't you think?" Chi Chi answered smoothly, suppressing her giggles but allowing a grin to dominate her face.

Goku just stared wide-eyed at his wife. "Wha...? Why would I do that? There's no way Vegeta would look at my penis. And if he asks why, I don't think he'd appreciate it being because I saw him and Bulma having sex." Goku stated simply, saying words Chi Chi was always too embarrassed to say.

"Let's get this over with" a blushing Chi Chi mumbled, moving towards the bed in her simple white bed gown, to sit with her husband. She never showed her legs or arms off, except when she went to bed, and, as usual, the slight breeze she felt at night on her bared skin always gave her this little thrill.

"You're not going to take off your clothes?" Goku questioned, slightly confused.

"Of course not, Goku. I only take off my clothes when we..." Chi Chi's face began to turn into a plump little cherry, "Go all the way."

"Well, aren't we? I mean, I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back after the mouth present. I'm pretty sure I'd want to be in your...umm...you know...vagina" Goku joined his wife in the transformation from person to cherry. "And you know how I am when I can't hold back, your gown'll be in shreds!"

"Fine! Fine! J-just stop saying those embarrassing thi-words!" Chi Chi stuttered loudly,getting up and pulling off her dress, allowing her bare chest to feel the exhilarating breeze.

Goku stared at Chi Chi, much like he did on their wedding night and every time they had sex after that too. He gazed at her and stopped at her panties. They were plain white and innocent, but he didn't like the way they hid his property. He looked at her with knowing eyes, and after a heavy sigh, the "evil" underwear was leaving as well.

**_[LEMON WARNING STARTS HERE!]_**

Chi Chi, bent down, looked up from taking off her only remaining article of clothing, to see Goku right in front of her. Her eyes went wide and she blushed profusely. But not at Goku's beautiful chiseled abs or cute smile. His hands were at his side and **it** was right in front of her face; standing up against her husbands lower stomach, mocking her.

'_Come on, bitch. You know you want me. In your mouth. Maybe stroking your tiny pussy, huh? Or how about I fuck you senseless? Anal? Huh?' _Goku's thick leg seemed to torture her.

_Shut up stupid cock! _Chi Chi thought to herself, knowing if she ever uttered those words, everyone's image of her would go flying out the window.

"Are you okay, Chi?"Goku asked, looking at his mate's face.

Chi Chi just stared at Goku's '"wee-wee" and then at his eyes. She opened her mouth and decided. She could practically **hear** the foul-mouthed (wait what?) cock laughing! She moved to silenced the imaginary cackling with her mouth.

Goku put a hand behind his head, scratching, embarrassed, as Chi Chi came closer and closer, as her own hands held her up in doggy position. He suddenly had the urge to jump behind her and fu-

Goku's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes opened up wide and then quickly scrunched together; Chi Chi always was amazing at this. "A-ah! Chi! You should've warned me! Oh Kami!" Goku moaned, unconsciously leading his hands to the back of his wife's head.

Chi Chi's head bobbed back and forth, allowing the bulging rod to enter deeper into her mouth, and eventually to the edge her throat, each time. He could feel Goku's hips begin to move, so as to throat his little wife, as his hands entangled themselves in her hair at the back of her head. Goku kept moving his hips, while Chi Chi kept up with his pace, but suddenly his speed increased much more and Chi Chi struggled to keep up. She could feel him begin to swell up in her mouth and panicked. She **never** let him cum in her mouth. Quickly she pulled her head back but was just as quickly pulled forward by her husband's strong, rough hands.

_'Shit! Shit! Shit! He's gonna cum any second now! Ewww! No! Not in **my** throat! SHIT!'_ Chi Chi thought as she adjusted herself so that she was sitting on her calves. She brought her arms up to Goku's as she looked up at him in hope. Of course, though, his eyes were closed and paying barely any attention to Chi Chi's pleading eyes. She pulled at his arms. Nothing. She pulled harder. Nothing. Then she tried to push him away from her. Alas, that, too, was futile. There was only one thing left to do that she could think of at the moment, but what if she wanted more kids?_ Lightly, then? Okay!_

Goku was about to cum when he felt a sensation he never wanted to feel again. He yelled out in shock and pain and backed away from Chi Chi, holding his crotch in protection.

"Y-you bit me!" Goku screamed, a tear in his eye. "Th-that hurt...you **bit** me! Why would you bite me **there**! What if it came off! Or it bled! Or-!...YOU BIT MY PENIS!" Goku screeched out in pure confusion and desperation for an answer.

Chi half laughed and half regretted it. "S-sorry! Heh! It- you know how I feel about you cumming in my mouth Goku! HEHE! You! Ha! HA! You had it come- coming!" Chi Chi let out before finally bursting out and laughing full force.

Now Goku was getting annoyed. _Why is ChiChi laughing when she hurt me?_

Chi Chi looked up from her laughing fit to see Goku staring at her, pouty-faced, arms crossed and slightly...pissed off?. "What- I'm sorry. Goku?" Chi Chi started to get worried as Goku wouldn't answer her back. _Did I really hurt him?_

Goku slowly walked towards her and bent down to her level. "I didn't like that Chi Chi, that was mean and painful." Goku whispered into her ear, giving it a light nibble. Chi Chi shuddered at her husband's attempt to be alluring...but for some strange reason...it was working, and Chi Chi lightly closed her eyes at the feel of Goku's teeth against her ear.

She put her hand on his chest, they hadn't been this romantic (is this really romantic? O.o) since the time they made Goten before the Cell Games...and that was YEARS ago. They touched each other and whispered sweet nothings to one another and finally were too turned on to just be lovey-dovey and romantic. Chi Chi pulled down at Goku's neck and kissed him. Goku kissed his wife back, moving his hands to lightly squeeze Chi Chi's breasts, which were much larger than most people would think. It was nice. _

Chi Chi slowly moved onto Goku's lap, never breaking the breathless (literally) kiss. She eased her self onto Goku's WEE-WEE and began to gently ride him. Goku pulled his head back, breaking the kiss, and groaned. He began moving his hips to sync Chi Chi, but slowly began to lose control and speed up. He pushed her down, onto her back and began to pound in to her at a breath-taking pace. Chi Chi screamed out his name and groaned "Goku-sa~~~ Mmh! Nnnn! Ah! Ah! G-Goku~ahhh!" Goku forced himself to open his eyes to look at his Chii, he smiled. Chi Chi let go of the bed sheets she were gripping onto and clamped onto Goku's, now lowered, back.

They both groaned, Chi Chi calling out Goku's name and Goku, Chii's. Goku felt like he was gonna come soon and, pulling Chi Chi onto his lap, stood up and walked to the bed. He placed her on the bed, back down. He knelt in front of her and placed her knees over his shoulders. He placed himself in front of Chi Chi's entrance and asked her, "Chii? What should I do now?", smiling to himself.

Chi Chi whimpered and wiggled her hips, knowing what Goku wanted her to say. _Fuck him! Why does he always make me say dirty things! I should just ride him and and then ask **him** what he wants **me** to do! Argh! Fuck you Goku! No-wait! Go fuck yourself! Just cut of your dick and go anal on yourself! How about that! _Of course, all she said was "Goku-sa~~please. Put...put it in."

"Put what it? And where?" Goku questioned, acting clueless. "THIS, HERE?" he asked, pushing a finger into her ass hole. He knew she hated anal, it made her feel TOO "full".

Goku~~ You know! Put that," Chi Chi touched Goku's cock lightly with her left middle finger, "in to HERE." She said and gently caressed herself; a wet liquid instantly covering the fingers of her right hand.

"Ahh! I see!" Goku said jokingly and pushed into her. They groaned together and Goku continued to pound into her, faster and quicker. They went harder and wetter [O.O] and then came together. Exhausted, Chi Chi went limp and Goku rolled over and collapsed beside Chi Chi. Panting, he questioned, "S-so, who's bigger?"

Chi Chi slowly turned to look at her husband's face, it was painted with the same innocent smile as usual. She couldn't help but smile to herself as well. "You are Goku, you are."

As Goku looked up at the ceiling, content, he slowly fell asleep, arm around his Chii. And as Chi Chi began to slip in and out of her slumber, thoughts of a certain carrot filled her mind with wild fantasies which she knew she'd forget in the morning.

**THE END.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I'm think of doing a second chapter. Tell me what you think! **Sorry if Goku seemed a bit OOC...R&R! And have an awesome day (or night. Or evening or afternoon. Depending where you are)...have an epic life! =D ****


	2. The Next Day

**_A/N: Hey! It's the Rammbler again! I decided to do another chapter, I just started so I hope everything will go well! This is the morning after, but in case you don't remember what happened last night, here you go: Goku saw Vegeta and Bulma "getting it on", and when he got home, wanted to know who had a bigger weewee- him or Vegeta. Goku had used a carrot to show Chi Chi how big Vegeta was and Chi Chi believed that there was no way Goku could be bigger, in any case, at the end of the day, after getting romantic and then pounding, Chi Chi told Goku that Goku was, indeed, bigger. BUT SHE WAS LYING (OMG, DRAMATIC TWIST? lol)  
>This is also a bit dirty, so...sorry? <em>**

**_Enjoy! And don't forget, RATE and REVIEW (please)! ^_^''_**

* * *

><p>Chi Chi woke up the next morning, the rays of the sun shooting through her window to let light pass through her eyelids. Disliking the sudden brightness, she rolled over, burying herself deeper into her sheets. As she rolled though, she fell off of the bed, onto the floor, bonking her head along the way. She yelped and sat up to rub her skull. Suddenly she looked down at herself as she felt a cool draft roll along her back. She gasped, then remembered the events of last night. She quickly stood up and looked at the other side of the bed. Of course, it being past dawn, Goku was already gone. She sighed, not understanding at what she was relieved at.<p>

It was still too early for the kids to get back and Goku wouldn't be back until lunch, since he'd probably eaten the breakfast she always made in the evening for him. She didn't know what to do so she walked over to the washroom and stepped into the shower. It wasn't until she was in the shower washing herself that she suddenly began remembering her dreams that night. She didn't mean to but she began replaying the scenes in her head.

_Vegeta's rough hands pushed her back onto the hard wooden table behind her. His lips brushed pass her earlobe onto her neck as his muscular arm pressed against her side, his hand holding together both of hers above her head. His other hand roughly holding her face towards his. He quickly leaned in and gave her a kiss, his soft, thin tongue slipping into her mouth and making her moan._

Chi Chi's fingers began to move on their own, straight to her sensitive spot, quickly making her wet. She was still thinking of her dirty fantasy, so she didn't realize what she was doing until she let a soft groan escape her lips. Her eyes widened, and she immediately regretted having done..._that_ to the image of VEGETA'S body,pressed up against her. She shook her head and washed off the rest of the soap off her body.

Getting out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and looked at the time. She'd taken barely 20 minutes in the shower. Suddenly, she realized something. After his training, and before lunch (between 11:30 and 12:30), Goku would probably go over to Vegeta's to tell him that Vegeta was "smaller" than him. She had to get there first, to tell Vegeta to ignore whatever Goku may tell him later- unless it was life-threatening.

She quickly got dressed, ate some breakfast, and made lunch, along with a note, in case Goku or the kids got home early. She grabbed her car-capsule and closed the door behind her. Pressing the button, she stood back and watched the smoke clear away before getting in and heading over to Bulma's.

* * *

><p>She saw the yellow dome far before she would be able to see the people in or around it. As she got nearer, though, she couldn't see <strong>anyone<strong>. Either way, she landed and walked over to the front door of the Brief's home.

She knocked for about two whole minutes before confirming that nobody was going to answer. She looked into the window, to the the clock in the hallway. "9:16" Chi Chi said out loud, rubbing her chin, wondering what to do.

"That late already, harpy?" Vegeta answered from behind her.

"Son of a-!" Chi Chi hissed underneath her breath. "Y-yes. Yes it is." she smiled, turning to see Vegeta in a tank top and some sweat pants. It seemed like he was taking a break from training.

Vegeta stared at her with what seemed like mock-interest. "What?" Chi Chi asked,backing away from him, wondering if he somehow knew about her dirty fantasy earlier.

"Oh, nothing" Vegeta said, smirking, then walked past her, into the unlocked front door, closing it firmly behind him.

He stood in front of the door for a few seconds before hearing a slight knock. _Stupid__ harpy,_he thought, instantly, remembering the events from last night.

**_[Slight Lemon in the Following Thought_****_.]_**

_He felt Bulma tighten around him as he hit her sensitive area, making her gasp. He continued to slide in and out of her completely, hitting her G-spot every time.  
>Suddenly he felt an over-familiar ki nearby and looked up. All he saw was an orange leg fly by his window. He was extremely pissed. Kakkarot had seen them in a position that he shouldn't have. Fuck him to Fuckville.<br>He finished his business with Bulma and, after washing up, headed over to the Son household.  
>He was going to knock, but had Kakkarot? So he didn't either. He wafted over to the window by the main bedroom and saw something that he would remember for at least a week. He wouldn't forget such a sight <strong>that<strong> easily.  
>The sight of Kakkarot being a man with his wife.<br>__For those few seconds he saw; Chi Chi, nude, sucking on Kakkarot's cock with such ferocity! As though she needed his dick to survive! It made him so surprised, so hard! When the hell did the harpy get such a high sex drive?  
><em>_Vegeta had felt a temporary urge to replace Kakkarot's dick with his own, but the feeling ebbed away as he got further and further away from the scene._

But now the harpy was here. With nobody home but himself. And she with no escort. Shit?

Well...not necessarily. Chi Chi was still knocking. He looked at the time, it'd been a good 30 minutes, so he took a step to the door and, smirking, swung it open and leaned on the door frame.

"What? Stop knocking and come in, you know the bloody door's unlocked!" he spat.

"Ugh! So rude" Chi Chi hissed, purposely bumped him on her way in, her small shoulder barely making the Saiyan move.

Vegeta turned, closing the door behind him, and followed Chi Chi to the living room. She sat down on one of the comfy leather armchairs and looked at Vegeta, who had strangely chosen to sit on the ottoman that was right in front of her. Creeped out, Chi Chi sunk deeper into her chair. Then she remembered what she came here to do. She opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by Vegeta.

"Bulma's out with her parents. They'll be back tonight. Trunks and your brat went out to play. They'll be back around 3. Is that what you wanted to know?" Vegeta smirked, thinking he had given her a reason to try and leave so that he can tease her a bit.

"No," Chi Chi replied coolly, "I came here to speak to you."

This surprised Vegeta and his eyebrows went up, ever so slightly. "Did something happen to Kakkarot?" He asked, thinking that it would be the only explanation of Chi Chi coming to speak to him alone. Maybe Kakkarot was hurt and, because her sons were out, or with him, she rushed here to see if Vegeta (or perhaps Bulma) would be able to do anything to help him.

"Um, no? He's out training. And how would he get hurt unless he was fighting you or some alien?" Chi Chi snapped, thinking that Vegeta thought of her husband as a super-weakling.

"Then why are you here?" Vegeta demanded, purely confused.

"W-well. Um...Goku is probably going to come and...Um. He's gonna drop by around lunch to tell you something, and... Just but please ignore it." Chi Chi quickly spilled, getting up and heading out of the room.

Vegeta easily got up, turned and caught up to her, grabbing her wrist.

_**[Warning, The Following Is Lime. You Have Been Warned!]**_

_Vegeta slammed Chi Chi up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around her waist. His hands began to pull her dress up over her head..._

Chi Chi stared at her wrist as perverted scenes rushed through her mind.

"Tell me what?" Vegeta asked, annoyed, his face deathly close to Chi Chi's.

_She held his cock tightly in her hands, her eyes scrunched up tight and her head bopping up and down so fast and hard, making her breast bounce along as well._

Vegeta remembered Chi Chi's bold blowjob as she turned up to look at him, her lips forming some word that was not yet uttered.

"You're bigger." She replied with a whisper that was so soft it was surprising inaudible to Vegeta's ears. Then she did something she never thought she'd ever have the drive or courage to do. She reached out the hand that was not restricted to movement by Vegeta's hand and brought it to Vegeta's slowly hardening shaft. Vegeta flinched, both surprised and turned on by her sudden bravery.

Chi Chi was afraid things might progress, so she quickly spilled out what she didn't want him to know. "Last night Goku saw you and Bulma having s-sex. When he got home, he wanted to see who had a bigger dick. He showed me how big you were using a carrot. So we...checked and it turned out tha-"

Vegeta cut off Chi Chi, his hand releasing her wrist to keep her mouth shut. "But you don't know my full capacity. Yesterday Bulma and I fucked 'cause she wanted to. Today, I want to. So how about you see how big I can get and go tell Goku the truth- or else I will. Hmm?" Vegeta smirked, this was going to be funny, seeing Kakkarot's harpy suck his cock. _Ha. Ha. Ha._

Chi Chi thought about it for a moment. "How about I see who's bigger and, if you're bigger, then I'll tell him that last night I was joking and that your carrot was bigger than his?" Chi Chi proposed, "That way Goku will never have to know that this happened. And neither will Bulma" she added, hoping he'd agree.

"Indeed, it would be extremely annoying to have those two getting on our backs about a simple experiment." Vegeta replied, letting go of her completely.

He stepped back, "Fine."

Chi Chi nodded. "Fine."

They stood their for a bit until Chi Chi spoke, "Now what?"

Vegeta smirked, "Well shouldn't you begin? This should be a privilege to you, getting to suck the Prince, when all you've ever had is a low-class like Kakkarot."

Chi Chi stared at him. "Well, as you may know, my father is the Ox King. So, me being his daughter, does that not make me a Princess? And if you're a Prince and I'm a Princess, aren't we of equal status?"

Vegeta laughed."You really believe a weakling like you, even if you are a princess, could ever match up to someone like me? I am the Prince of an elite warrior race!"

Chi Chi took a step closer to Vegeta. "I **am** probably the strongest, or at least most powerful, woman on Earth. And that includes Bulma. Though she's probably the smartest, and most influential."

Vegeta took a step forward as well. "Where is your proof?"

Chi Chi scoffed. "Proof? Of me being strong? I'm married to Goku and he knows I am. I have to be. Or else he'd never leave me alone with nobody to protect me. He knows I can take care of my self. So you want proof? Where do you think I get the meat for our meals when Goku's not around to help? Gohan? Please, he'd get the bad ones or get lost trying to get the good ones. Who do you think fixes the house? Kicks the animals out of our yard? Fights fucking dinosaurs for their fucking meat-!" Chi Chi was in a rage. She looked at Vegeta and turned around. "Sorry, I've got to go." she said and began walking to the hallway.

Vegeta grabbed her shoulder this time. "I thought we'd made an agreement, harpy?"

Chi Chi sighed, "Did we shake hands on it? Did we sign some contract? Was there a blood pact? A spit pact? No? Then I'm going home." She turned back towards the hallway and saw that it was already 11:0- [Eleven o'-something].

Vegeta turned her around and pushed her against the wall. He stepped towards her and placed his right hand on the wall, by Chi Chi's head. "Harpy, the only reason I agreed to do you was because I saw you giving Kakkarot a blowjob last night and I want to know how good you are. So either suck me off, or have my dick forced down your throat."

Multiple thoughts crossed his mind before he even finished speaking. _Damn it! That sounded like such a dick thing to say! But why would she change her mind so bloody quickly? I have Bulma already! Why would I need another mate! Especially Kakkarot's harpy at that! _She knows I won't do this ever again! _I just want to know if the reason Kakkarot is so happy all the time is because of Chi Chi and her techniques. C'mon, just agree!_

Chi Chi looked at Vegeta, wide-eyed for a moment. That let out a giggle. "That sounded desperate. If you wanted me to give you a blowjob that badly, you could have just told me. I might have actually considered it." _Especially since I've been having fantasies about you all day. I'd probably have given in pretty easily. _"Anyways, fine. I'll do it."

Chi Chi pushed Vegeta slightly away from her, smiling, or was that a smirk? She was about to bend over to the floor, but stood straight again. "I'm not getting my clothes dirty." she stated simply and went and sat down on the ottoman Vegeta was sitting on earlier. She looked at him and, sighing, gestured him over.

Vegeta strode over to Chi Chi. Chi took off the outer layer of her dress, leaving her in a thin cover that went up to her elbows, shoes and a pair of loose pants. Meanwhile, Vegeta took off his tank top and held his hand out for Chi Chi's clothes. She handed it to him with a confused look and watched him toss the clothes onto the sofa.

"You didn't want your clothes to get dirty did you?"

Chi Chi laughed. Then went straight to work on Vegeta's tightened pants. She checked for a zipper but then remembered that he was wearing sweat pants. Blushing, she pulled the elastic waist down his legs and, after letting him step out of each leg, tossed it over to the sofa as well. She gave Vegeta the once over, looking at his bare skin, except his waist and crotch that were covered by his jet black boxers.

"With or without them?" Chi Chi asked, gesturing to Vegeta's boxers.

Vegeta watched her flustered face;she was trying to seem calm but obviously was not. "What do you think?"

Chi Chi eyes grew wide. He was letting her decide. She was used to giving blows with and without pants. And it wouldn't look as bad if someone saw them through the window if Vegeta was at least wearing his boxers. _It might look like me trying to clean the front of his boxers of some lint or something! _[A/N: Not...likely?]

_**[Lemon Is Beginning! You Have Been Warned!]**_

Chi Chi pushed her hand into his boxers and guided his cock outside. It was already almost as big as Goku's and she hadn't done anything yet!

She slowly brought her lips to its head and slightly licked it. She removed herself and gently blew on the tip. Vegeta hardened some more.

This time she brought him half way into her mouth, slowly, letting her tongue swirl around it. She pushed the head out of her mouth with her tongue. Then she sucked him in and pushed her own head forward, putting Vegeta's cock just at the edge of her throat. Then she pushed herself away and looked up. His eyes were slightly wider than usual, his eyebrows slightly raised and he was staring at her.

"You're better than I thought" he said, genuine surprise forced into his tone.

Chi Chi smiled, "You **do** know that I've only just started, don't you?"

"Of cour-!" Vegeta gasped as Chi Chi took him into her mouth again. He naturally let his hands guide themselves to Chi Chi's head, eyes closed. Chi Chi groaned; he was already bigger than Goku. Maybe she needs to try harder with Goku?

Her head bobbed back and forth, faster and deeper as Vegeta began to rock his hips as well. Vegeta was just about to cum when Chi Chi heard her name and looked to the right, eyes wide, at someone in the doorway, Vegeta's dick still inside her mouth.

It was Goku.

* * *

><p>Chi scanned the room for a clock, "11:33". Had that much time passed already?<p>

Chi Chi felt Vegeta's cock expand even more and felt his hot liquid begin spilling into her mouth. Even though Goku was here, she decided to finish what she started. Before Vegeta finished, she pulled her head back, not wanting, as always, to swallow cum.

Then, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, she got up, and went over to the coffee table. She grabbed multiple tissues from the Kleenex box and dried her face and neck before anything got onto her clothes. Meanwhile Vegeta kept glancing at Goku, wiping his cock with his own tissues and then tucking himself back into his boxers.

Chi Chi tossed the used tissues onto the table, and grabbed the outer layer of her dress from the sofa. Turning towards the still-rigid Goku, she pulled on her clothing and threw Vegeta his top and sweats. Vegeta and Chi Chi looked at each other awkwardly and Chi Chi nodded.

Vegeta began to walk past Goku to go wash up and, as he passed by, said, "That felt great, Kakkarot. Thanks for letting me use her."

Goku lost it. It surprised Vegeta. It surprised Chi Chi. It even surprised Goku. He punched Vegeta in the face and sent him flying across the room.

"What were you two** doing**? Do you do this every time I go training? Are you two having an affair or something? Does Bulma know?" Goku screamed, quickly walking over to Vegeta and picking him up by the throat, looking between him and Chi Chi.

Chi Chi quickly snapped back to reality- her lust was gone ad her fantasy had been fulfilled. _Shit! I just cheated on Goku! Oh shit! Fuck! Fuck! Shitty! Fucketty Fuck fuck fuck fuck! SHIT! _Chi Chi hung her head down in embarrassment.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "I know we're rivals, Vegeta, but did you have to get Chi Chi involved too?"

He dropped Vegeta and turned to Chi Chi. "And Chi! What were you doing here? Why would you do something like this?" He paused for a moment as her pushed her chin up to look at him. "Aren't I enough? Did I do something wrong?"

Chi Chi felt a surge of guilt catch itself in her throat and began choking back her sudden tears.

Vegeta had gotten up and left, leaving Goku and Chi Chi alone. Goku squeezed Chi Chi's shoulders and stepped back. "Chi Chi, I'm going home. You comin'?" he said, in his usual cheerful tone.

Chi Chi stared at his face for a few seconds, nodding numbly. He pulled her waist towards him tightly and forced her to walk out of the house with him. As soon as they got out outside the door, he took off, flying home with Chi Chi held close to him. He was home within minutes, though Chi Chi seemed to be cold from being flown so fast from one place to another. He put her down in front of the door of their house and opened the door to let her in. He went in and pulled her in behind him, grabbing her hand. He closed the door and pushed Chi Chi to the ground. "Why'd you do it Chi? You knew I would come home later. Couldn't you wait? WHY'D YOU DO IT?" Goku raised his voice, wearing an unfamiliar panic-stricken face.

He quickly began kissing Chi Chi, slowly taking off her clothes in the process.

"Goku?" Chi Chi questioned. _I thought he was angry? Or is he just the eager to get in my pants after seeing Vegeta deep-throat me? Oh...Damn it. Still gotta apologize for that. _

Goku simply stopped and stared at Chi Chi.

Chi Chi coughed, "I...I'm sorry Goku. You know I wouldn't usually do something like that. Right hon-"

"Then why DID you do it? What was different today from any other day?" Goku whined.

"I..." _How am I going to explain this? I mean, I can't say I was too eager or something- we just did it last night. I'd sound like a slut! Wait! Last night! I could say- _"I was practicing!"

"What?" Goku looked very confused.

"You know how I...um..I BIT you, right?" Chi Chi said, letting out a halfhearted laugh. "Well, I wanted to make it up to you. I wanted to surprise you and let you cum in my mouth! That's why I was practicing with Vegeta! For you!" Chi Chi smiled.

"R-really?" Goku said, stunned. "I'm sorry! I... I didn't know you were doing it for me! Gosh, Chi! You should've told me sooner! GOSH! Thanks!" Goku smiled, getting up off the floor. He helped Chi Chi up as well and they were in the hallway, walking towards their bedroom when Goku quickly turned around and, smiling, asked, 'Why are you lying to me, Chi Chi?"

"Huh?" Chi Chi stopped, surprised. _Did Goku know?_

"I know you lied to me. You know I know you lied to me. I know you know I know you lied to me. Why'd you lie to my face for? What's the truth, Chi?"

"We-well! Um!" Chi Chi tried to think of another lie, but couldn't. The truth is was, then. "Goku, I didn't want Vegeta to be angry, and we both knew he would be. Because after training, you'd have gone over to the Briefs' and tell Vegeta that you're bigger. The he'd ask, 'Oh, how would you know Kakkarot?" And then you'd tell him the truth. Then you'd get into a fight and it would make you two even greater enemies. S-"

"So you went to make him happy by blowing him?" Goku was millimeters away from her face, and Chi Chi could taste the smell of baked bean buns from his lunch wafting out of his mouth.

"No. I went there to tell him to ignore whatever you might say. But. Well. I'd had thought about...doing stuff with him in my sleep last night. And this morning in the shower. Then when I went over and nobody was there, I...I went there and he said okay and stuff. And then I was gonna go home. Then he said stuff and I said stuff an' I said I'd do it then and then I was giving him a blow- a blowjob and yeah..."

"So you had sex with Vegeta, just so that I wouldn't make a fool of myself?" Goku asked.

"Not sex! Just a blowjob!" Chi Chi retorted.

"Then why'd you let him cum in your mouth and not me? You didn't bite him. Or pull away." Goku whispered into Chi Chi's ear. He had guided Chi Chi's back towards the wall and he was leaning on his right forearm and his head, his lips inched from Chi Chi's face.

"I!" Chi Chi gasped as she felt Goku's lips touch the edge of her ear. "I didn't let him. You surprised me and I was late in taking him out. I'd never let anyone cum in my mouth. Especially if it wasn't you."

Goku let his ego inflate for a moment before it simmering down. Goku stepped back and smiled at his wife. "Then follow me!" Goku smiled as he led his wife by the hand towards their bedroom.

Chi Chi, with a confused look on her face, stumbled along behind Goku towards their bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>8 hours later. <em>

* * *

><p>Chi Chi slumped forward and rolled off of her husband, panting.<p>

She looked at Goku, surprised he was able to do all...this.

She looked around her incredibly creamed bedroom. He had always held back because he didn't want her spending all day cleaning this up.

_Personally I wouldn't mind cleaning up all day, if it was THIS stuff all over the walls and ceiling instead of soup and dirt. But wow. Goku. Well all I can say is...WOW._

Chi Chi turned onto her side and looked at Goku. She nudged him with her knee, hard. It was like a small tap to him. "Hm?" he faced her, smiling.

Chi Chi couldn't help but smile back. She put a hand on his left arm.

"Goku?"

"Yeah, Chi?"

"That was amazing."

Goku blushed profusely. "Thanks, Chi."

"And Goku?"

"Y-yeah?" Goku mumbled, hoping Chi Chi wouldn't say something embarrassing again.

"You're DEFINITELY bigger."

And this time, Chi Chi meant it.

"Thanks Chi. By the way, where's Goten?"

Chi Chi's eyes widened, her head turned towards a familiar ki, and a scream began to escape her lips as she saw he son standing by their bedroom door with the widest eyes and most worried face ever known to mankind.

THE END!

* * *

><p>So? Was it any good? Did you likey? Suggestions? Comments? REVIEWS? All are welcome! \(o)

Hope you enjoyed! I've begun my next work. I hope you'll like that one too. Peace! And good night? (It's eleven o'clock right now...) Bye! ^_^


End file.
